Whispers of Yesterday
by Fanatic24
Summary: A crossover of Justice League Teen Titans Young Justice. Teen Titans of the past who are now in the Young Justice or Justice League remember the times of then. As they continued on they begin to see how different it is to transition from a Titan to the Team of Side kicks. As enemies of their past come back, their true selves come out, even the one who they doubted came out on top
1. Chapter 1

Whispers of Yesterday

.

Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans Crossover, ok I watched all three but the only one I am going to get more detail is Teen Titans and some Young Justice with of course the Justice League into this… I have plans….

.

A/N: Charaters will be OOC. There will be a couple of Oc's. Its' my style to write oc's.

.

D/C: I don't own anything by my oc's.

.

"Yea... I know… I'll tell him right now… Okay… Oh I'll talk to you later then… Love you…" Nightwing whispered into a yellow and black communicator. A pensive look came to his face as he shut the communicator off and placing it in his belt. Hiding it from everyone's eyes, Nightwing let out a sight and began to crawl out of the air vent that he was currently inside of.

Nightwing easily climbed out of the vent, landing on the ground just as easy. He looked around for a bit before he headed off towards the mission room. As he did, Nightwing made sure he wasn't followed. Just because it was the middle of the night, it doesn't mean everyone in Mount Justice was asleep like himself.

As Nightwing entered the room, he raised an eyebrow seeing who was in the room already. Wally West, the almost newly designated Flash sat in the main chair looking up at the holographic computer with a tired face.

Wally didn't have his cowl on showing off his red hair and green eyes to the dark world. Looking up, the fastest man alive noticed he wasn't alone anymore. He motioned for Nightwing to come closer.

"This is a surprise" Nightwing mused as he stood beside him. "Normally I see you either asleep or scarfing your face with food"

"Shut it, Dick" Wally snapped at him as he slid down on his chair, rubbing his eyes as he did, "… How pest off is she at me"

Nightwing crackled as he remembered the conversation, "Kori told me that Lucky wanted to know how to cook some of her home world dishes… beware"

Wally face turned into a pale green at the thought, he look up at Nightwing "How do even survive with her cooking"

"Eh…" Nightwing shrugged his shoulders with an amused smirk, "You get used to it after a while"

"Dude… The last time I tried some of her food I swear it nearly bit off my hand" Wally said with a serious look.

"And…"

"Then it attacked me" Wally added, he only let out an annoyed sigh seeing his close friend giving him an amused look. "What did they say"

"Well… Lucky told Kori how she has to stay low for a while, something to do with her past, _past_" Nightwing said adding emphasis on the second past. "This is the reason she isn't picking up on any calls"

Wally looked up at the holograms, his brows furrowed as he examined them, "… Where is she?"

Nightwing crossed his arms as he looked at the projections, they were all had one thing in common, The Teen Titans. The time that Nightwing was still Robin and Wally was still Kid Flash instead of his now title, Flash, it was a time they missed. "All what Kori told me is that… Where you first gave her the first red rose"

Wally eyes showed a glint of remembrance of what he said, "Got it"

"Whose there" Someone called out.

Wally quickly put on his cowl, now going on the mantle of the Flash. Nightwing look towards the entrance of the room to see Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy.

The two older heroes let their tough guy mask seeing him.

"Hey you guys" Beast Boy smiled as he walked towards them with a smile, as he did he transformed into his normal green human self to oppose to the half monkey. "Why are you both up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Nightwing said as he grinned down at him.

"I..." Beast Boy looked around the room making sure they were alone before he look back up at Nightwing, "I got a call from, Rach, a while ago and I couldn't go back to sleep"

"It seems we all got a call from our girls" Flash said as he stood up, stretching and yawning as he did. "What are you in for this time"

"I have to accompany her to her home world" Beast Boy stated with a shiver, "Either that or go to a museum she been talking about"

"I thought you were banned from ever going to a museum ever again" Flash asked as he thought about it.

"That was because I accidently had to replace their mammoth replica for a day" Beast Boy deadpanned, "People tend to notice when the model is totally green"

"I remember that" Flash laughed as he walked towards the zeta beams, "Im going to head out, later"

"Until next time, Flash" Nightwing said as he took the seat that Flash was sitting on previously.

"See yea later, Flash" Beast Boy called out as he pulled up a chair sitting next to Nightwing.

**JL 006 Flash **

With that Flash was out of Mount Justice.

Nightwing and Beast Boy continued to watch the old videos that were recorded of the Teen Titans. They both watched in silence as they recalled every fight, stance, villain and time of each one of them. As the night went on they didn't even notice that it was morning already.

Nightwing reached over and paused on the last fight before he turned it off, "Time to get ready for the day, BB"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy yawned as he got up, "Nightwing…"

"Yea Beast Boy" Nightwing said as he also stood up.

"Do you think I'm a waist of space in the Team" Beast Boy asked as he looked up at his former leader.

Nightwing paused and looked down at him with a surprised look then it turn into a serious look, "Who told you that, you know perfectly well you are not a waist of space, Beast Boy. Out of everyone here, you have more experience than most of us."

Beast Boy nervously shifted his weight around. Despite the fact he was only 16, he stood about a head shorter than Nightwing but had a similar but scrawnier build than him, "I rather not say…"

Nightwing let out a sigh, "Beast Boy… promise me the next time something happens tell me. Last thing I need is _her_ going after me… again"

"Alright, alright" Beast Boy said waving his hand in surrender. At that moment, Beast Boy decided to sound like a rabid animal, stating how hungry he was. Beast Boy blushed green in embarrassment and began to laugh nervously, "hehe… Hungry?"

"I think I saw M'gann leaving leftover tofu in the fridge" Nightwing said, and not even a second later, Beast Boy ran off to the kitchen. Nightwing shook his head at him.

"Some things never change" Nightwing whispered as he left the mission room.

-Line break-

Wally lounged around his apartment in Steel city. Right now he lay down on the couch trying to catch some sleep that seemed to escape him for a while. Its' been a while since he been in his apartment let alone in the city.

"About time you came back" a bag was thrown at him landing on his stomach.

"Was that necessary" Wally whined as he shoved the bag off of him, he sat up to see his girlfriend of something years looking down at him from over the couch. Her yellow cat like eyes looks at him with amusement.

"Hey, Jinxy" Wally said with a tired smile, he reached up and weaved his hand through her pink hair, "When did you get here"

"When I got in the apartment or in the city" Jinx asked as she leaned into his touch. Wally raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her about her question. "I get into the city about a few weeks ago, I just got here in our apartment"

"Our apartment?" Wally asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Well duh, where do you think I am going to stay for the next few weeks" Jinx said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well why you don't just move in with me permanently" Wally said his eyes widened with excitement, "I know it isn't much but…"

Jinx looks around the apartment it was a two story apartment it was pretty plain but it had all the necessities, "…I think a new change of color is in need"

"No… Jinx" Wally said slowly as he got off of the couch "Lucky"

-Line break-

Nightwing sat behind the counter watching Beast Boy making breakfast out of tofu. He sat their munching on an apple hoping that the green bean won't make him eat his latest creation. Nightwing doesn't want whatever taste buds he has left to die on him.

"Good morning" M'gann smiled as she floated into the room.

"Morning" Nightwing said as he munched on an apple.

"Hey M'gann" Beast Boy said as he flipped a tofu pancake onto a huge stack of tofu pancakes. "Im making breakfast"

"I... can see that" M'gann said warily as she took notice what exactly the pancakes were made out of.

Beast Boy grabbed a plate and stack it with pancakes "Here ya go, Nightwing"

Beast Boy placed the plate right in front of Nightwing, who stared at it wondering what he should do with it.

"What is that horrible smell" La'gann stated as he walked into the kitchen covering his nose, "Smells like something died"

He saw Beast Boy holding a ladle and a bowl, a slight sneer a came to his face, "So you're the one making that smell. What in Neptune beard are you making that smells this bad"

"Tofu pancakes" Nightwing stated as he stuffed his mouth with his own batch of pancakes, "…Not bad"

Beast Boy beamed at the small praise, "Thanks"

M'gann took a small bite out of a pancake but she quietly spat it out, out of Beast Boy sight, "Its… strange"

"Can you pass the syrup" Nightwing asked as he dug into his food. He glanced at La'gann, seeing how he had a look of total disgust. "Well there's enough to pass around, dig in"

Connor came into the kitchen, and stood there at the entrance watching everyone, "Is that your tofu pancakes."

"Hey Connor," Beast Boy said, as he set out another plate of pancakes.

La'gann walked over to Nightwing and whispered to him, "How do you even stand eating that"

"I'm used to it" Nightwing said to him, as he took a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, "Believe me… I've seen stranger things than this."

La'gann gave him a perplex look, "How do you even stand him"

Nightwing paused, he placed his fork down next to his plate, "Who"

"Who do you think I'm talking about, Beast Boy" La'gann whispered, he took a quick side glanced at Beast Boy.

"…I've known Beast Boy for a long time and I trust him with my life" Nightwing said as he stood up from his seat, "I don't know what you have against him but you better drop it"

By now everyone stood still and watched the confrontation. They watched with wide eyes. The air around the room began to feel tense.

"Hey whats' going on" Zantana said as she walked into the room.

-Line break-

Red Arrow stood on top of a roof top. He watched over the city, under the high moon. It was a quiet night, a very boring night. Letting out a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the building.

Red Arrow swung his legs around in boredom, he wished something would happen. Then again it could lead to anything.

"My isn't this a surprise" Said a feminine crafty voice. "Normally I see you out and about"

"Why don't you sit down with me" Red Arrow called out waving a hand towards the spot next to him. "It's a quiet night, Cheshire"

Cheshire came out of the shadows and walked up to Red Arrow. She sat next him and looked down at the busy city down below, "Look at them…"

"They look like ants" Red Arrow stated, as he looked down at the streets down below.

"Of course" Cheshire stated as she wrapped her hand around his, leaning into his shoulder.

"I thought you were taking the night off" Red Arrow asked looking down at her. "Where's Lian"

"My mother is looking after her with my little sister" Cheshire said as she tucked her legs underneath herself.

Red Arrow let out a low laugh, he leaned his head against her. They quietly enjoyed the night away.

To be continued…

Okay this is just a slow start. But it will work up. If you notice there are a few things here and there…. Meh.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers of Yesterday

.

Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans Crossover, ok I watched all three but the only one I am going to get more detail is Teen Titans and some Young Justice with of course the Justice League into this… I have plans….

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

A/N: Characters will be OOC. There will be a couple of Oc's. Its' my style to write oc's.

.

Nightwing punched a dummy in the training room; he punched away his anger on the poor dummy. He just came out of a semi argument with one of his teammates. Then having to explain to one of his superiors why he knocked one out of submission.

It was one thing to talk about someone eating habits, but to question their position in the team. No one should ever tell him that. Nightwing jumped into the air and gave a side kick to the dummy causing it to crash onto the far wall.

Nightwing breathed deeply as he washed the dummy slid down the wall after the crush. He raised his hand to brush his hair out of his face. He stood up straight and headed to a workbench were he had towel and a water bottle.

He grabbed the towel placing it over his shoulder; he went down to grab his water bottle, as he did he heard a slight noise.

Nightwing glanced towards the entrance of the room to see Zatanna standing there looking at him with an amused look. He raised an eyebrow at her, "hey"

"Hey yourself" Zatanna said as she walked into the room, a smile played on her face. "I heard of the little scuffle with Lagoon Boy"

Nightwing frowned at the reminder, "Don't remind me"

Zatanna face softened, she leaned closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder, "If you want to talk about it, you know you can talk to me"

Nightwing shrugged Zatanna hand off of him, he headed towards the exit, "I rather not talk about it"

"Nightwing" Zatanna said as she followed him out, "What's wrong with you, you've been like this since you came back from who knows what"

Nightwing paused for a moment, what he said was sent out in a low whisper, "He's family, no one messes with my family"

-Line break-

Kaldur'ahm sat on the beach watching the waves wash up onto the white sands. No one was at the beach, he sat there all alone. His mind filled with things from his past and perhaps future.

There he was, waiting for someone who he began to wonder if she will ever make an appearance.

"She's not coming I guess" Kaldur said to himself as he stood up.

"The moon is standing high in the sky" Mused a female.

Kaldur turned around to see an older teen, about in her mid to late teens. She had a short dark brown pixie haircut, with copper golden highlights. Her skin looked to be tan, light amber eyes, she body built to be big boned, not skinny but not overly fat. She wore a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and plain shoes; over her top she wore a canvas vest.

"Marlo, I thought you weren't coming" Kaldur said a smile started to form on his face as he saw her.

"I'm having thinking thoughts about coming here," Marlo stated as she turned around and began to walk away from him. "I still don't know why I even bothered to come out here tonight"

Kaldur expression changed to a saddened one, he quickly changed to a neutral one. He didn't want her to see it, she was someone who tended to avoid such things. "Marlo, could we just talk for a while, just for a moment"

"You had a moment" Marlo said with a chip in her voice, she continued her way, "The only reason I came… The reason I came… in don't even remember why I came here exact reason"

Marlo stood still for a moment and looked up into the sky, "I guess I came with a warning for the... Former Robin"

"What warning" Kaldur asked, his eyes slightly narrowed, he grabbed her shoulder making her face him, "Marlo…"

Marlo looked at him with a worried, "They can't hide who they truly are"

-Line break-

"What does he have against me" Beast Boy cried out as he paced around the room, "I didn't even do anything to him."

Conner aka Superboy watched him pacing around the room, he had to drag Beast Boy away from the confrontation of La'gann and Nightwing. The clone somehow got stuck counseling Beast Boy. He could frown at the memory of Connor trying to get Beast Boy out of the crime sce…. Kitchen. The green bean put up a very decent fight. "I know Beast Boy."

"It's mostly has to do with M'gann" Beast Boy grumbled as he plopped onto the floor, "La'gann doesn't like it that someone is so close to his Angelfish"

"Don't I know it" Connor said as he leaned against the wall.

"It's one thing to say I'm young and immature but to say I'm useless to the team" Beast Boy said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What" Conner said as he held back his anger in his voice. "What did he say to you"

Beast Boy raised his head to look at him, "A lot of baloney about me and trying to beat me down half the time"

Conner crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that all"

"He thinks that I'm an easy target" Beast Boy said "La'gann gets annoyed at the fact Nightwing prefers to go on missions with me than most of the others… Especially if it has to do with water and stuff"

"Does this have to do with the Tee…" Conner never finished what he has to say due to a green monkey that covered his face. He looked at the monkey with annoyance, he reached up and removed the green monkey from his face, "Was that necessary"

Beast Boy shrugged his monkey arms and pointed down. Conner placed him down on the floor and watched as Beast Boy turned back into his human form.

Beast whispered to him in a low tone, "No one should know about that right now, brings in to many questions and…. Stuff"

"Then why did you tell me" Conner as he looked down at him with a questioning look.

"..." Beast Boy looked around the room trying to think of his answer, "Out of everyone here besides, Nightwing, Bumble Bee, Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Flash that knows about everything, I know I could talk to you about it and not be bothered with it"

"…Yea I guess" Conner sighed as he let his arms down to his sides; he ran his left hand through his dark hair, "Wait… how many are there"

Beast Boy nervously laughed. "Eh…."

Neither of them noticed a small gleam of yellow zap around the room.

-Line break-

M'gann looked down at her hands as she sat next to La'gann bed in the medical room. La'gann laid on the bed bandaged head to two. He looked like he came out of a very disadvantaged fight.

'I have to stop doing this to myself' M'gann thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands. 'this isn't working…'

"Where is he" Bumblebee said as she walked into the medical room, a frown on her face, "Where is that no good, good for nothing…"

M'gann looked up at her, "Who are you looking for, Bumblebee"

"Well who else" Bumblebee stated as she pointed at La'gann, with a frown on her face, "I have a bone to pick with him"

"Not again" M'gann moaned in desperation, as she began to pull her hair, "Could you explain to me exactly been going on. All I've been getting is mixed signals and its…"

"You really don't know what's going on with him and well over the half of the male population here" Bumblebee said with an eyebrow raised, and one hand on her waist, "That boy has been picking on the younger members of the team, preferably on BB since your close to him and why we pick him over all of yo…"

She stopped herself short, Bumblebee rethought what she just said and taking notice how M'gann has a questioning look on her face. "Look…. La'gann been picking on fights with Conner, Flash, Bart, Beast Boy, Kaldur, and even the two Roy's, for what, to make him feel adequate with himself."

"Whose BB" M'gann asked confused, "What do you mean he picks on all of them, I never seen that. The only times I seen, La'gann getting in a fight was when Conner goes off about us. Then there was today…"

"BB is Beast Boy, it a nickname we made for him" Bumblebee said to her "A lot has been happening behind you back with this one"

"Yea… what did you mean Garfield gets pick over all of us…" M'gann asked as she stood up, and walked up to her, crossing her arms "I thought everyone barely knew him this year, did you knew him before that. Is that the reason Nightwing was extremely protective of him since the beginning"

Bumblebee felt like pulling her hair, at her missed up. She quickly cleared her mind, M'gann wasn't allowed to know what she wanted to know. "Its complicated, and I wasn't even allowed to tell you that"

"What do you mean you are not allowed" M'gann asked as a frown began to grow on her face, "Who doesn't allow you speak about it"

Bumblebee turned on her heel, "I cant tell you anything at this point, but when the time comes if it comes, have an opened mind" With that she left the room.

To be continued…

R&R and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers of Yesterday

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

A/N: Characters will be OOC. There will be a couple of Oc's. Its' my style to write oc's.

.

Richard John "Dick" Grayson sat back on a metal chair with a newspaper in one hand and in the other he had a cup of coffee. He kept gazing over the paper, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. With a pair of dark sunglasses, and a newsboy hat to try to blend into the crowd, Dick needed to get away from being a superhero and the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. Right now he inwardly fidgeted, waiting for someone to come. It was one of those quiet days that he could spend time with her.

"Dick is that you"

'Caught,' Dick cursed mentally; he gazed over his paper to see Barbara Gordon. Not the person that Dick needed to see at that moment. "Hey Babs, what brings you here"

Barbara smiled at him, she took a seat right across from him, "What brings me here, I should say the same thing to you"

"I'm waiting for someone" Dick said, as he folded up the paper, one of the servers of the café they were at came and asked if they required anything. Barbara ordered a coffee. Dick mentally sighed; he secretly looked around the café hoping for something to happen quickly. "She's supposed to be here any minute"

"One of your many dates" Barbara stated with an eyebrow raised at him, she looked at him with a 'you got to be kidding'

Dick expression changed from friendly to irritation, "It isn't just a date, and it's more of a reunion"

That wasn't a farfetched as it sounds, who he was meeting with haven't been on a date for well over a year due to conflicting schedules and among of other things. Today was more of a day to relax and jus be around each other.

"Oh a reunion, then you wouldn't mind me hanging around then" Barbara said, though she stated it as a request. The way she said it was a statement, meaning she wasn't going to leave any moment soon. The waiter came back at that moment before Dick can respond. Dick placed his cup on the table and shook his head at her.

"I do mind, Barb" Dick said as he pinched his nose trying not to lose his composure. He took noticed that his cellphone vibrated in his jackets pocket. Getting out of his pocket he noticed it was a text.

'Be there in 3 min' it read, Dick let out a deep breath, and he put the phone back in his pocket. "She's going to be here any moment, and I don't want her to get the wrong expression"

"Oh now I totally want to meet her" Barbara said, as she took a sip of her drink, she began to relax in her seat. Though if you took notice she was tense, very tense, she noticed a female walking towards their table. She stood tall, orange tan skin, long slightly curled fury red hair, her eye are a deep emerald green, she wore a short sleeved floral sundress that only add beauty to her.

Barbara eyes widened when she saw that she was coming towards Dick with a bright white smile.

"Richard" She called out as she quickly ran towards Dick, or Richard as she called him.

Turning around, the former boy wonder saw who called out his name. He stood up and went up to her, "Kori"

Dick and Kori embraced each other with smiles on their faces. Barbara noticed how exactly they embraced, it wasn't one of those of friends that haven't seen each other for a long while, but one that showed love, adoration, sadness and hope. She was taken back when she noticed a lone tear appearing right under Dick's sunglasses.

Barbara began to get annoyed at exactly at how long the hug was lasting, she let out a cough to get their attention.

Dick and Kori separated from the hug, but Dick kept his arm around Kori waist, bringing her close to him. Dick coughed out a few times to clear his voice, and unconsciously wiping the tear away.

"Kori this is Barbara Gordon" Dick said as he glanced at Kori then at Barbara, "Barb, this is Kori Anders she's my…"

"His girlfriend" Kori said excitedly, finishing what he had to say.

At that, Barbara couldn't take it anymore, proven as she crushed the paper coffee cup in her hand.

-Line break-

Garth swam towards a certain destination, away from his home in Atlantis, and from the surface. He needed to get away from both locations and clear his mind of many things. It was too much for him at this point. As he dived further into the ocean a cave came into his sights, a grin came to his face as he quickly headed there.

(A/N: It's the same place in Teen Titans where Garth first met the Teen Titans)

Garth took in a long breath of air once he found the giant air pocket in the cave. He swam towards the edge and got out of the water. As he got out, Garth looked around the cave. It was renovated since the last time he came here.

'When I was still a Titan' Garth mused as he noticed how the place still looked the same. In the far back are several screens, which doubled as a computer and just a plain TV. Random pieces of furniture surrounding it, in the other side of the cave were converted into a kitchen… 'I think I'm going to get rid of the fridge.'

The cave was pretty much transformed into a hideout for Garth and any other Titan when they were in the area. Which was a few here and there and only Garth knew the exact location. Meaning he knows who comes into the hide away. This is why Garth had a gob smack look at seeing a girl about his age, looking at the computer screens. From what he can see, said girl looked to be around her late teens at the most, she had an athletic build, and sun kissed skin, her chocolate brown hair with deep blue highlights looked to be pulled up in a messy bun that looked to have different length strands sticking of the bun. She wore what looked to be a scale mail tight fitted royal blue top, long black swimsuit like pants, and knee high black boots with blue outlines.

She was blissfully unaware she was being watched.

"Now to get the information" She mused to herself as she pulled out an usb drive from the computer and placing it in her pocket. Turning around, she froze in her spot looking like a deer caught in a headlight. "…Cheese…"

-Line break-

Flash zoomed around the watchtower with absolute boredom. It was one of those days that he wishes that he was still Kid Flash, and having the freedom of doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Now he has to report in constantly, write out mission reports, stay at the watchtower, monitor the main computer and most of all, the one thing he hates, having to be monitored on a day to day bases… no hour by hour bases. Paranoia was already setting in.

At first he believed it had to do with being the… replacement of the previous Flash, his uncle Barry Allen. Who after an accident, a hospital trip, and blackmailing from his wife, stepped down from the superhero business, Barry passed down the suit to his nephew. Since then Wally dawned the mask of the Flash.

Flash believed that since he is new he had to be monitored, but as time went by it didn't lesson, of not it have gotten worse. It made him feel like when he was with the Team, not having any freedom, be constantly being monitored and little freedom at the most. Being a Titan made him feel free, to go his own way, and explore the world in his own pace. Being an Honorary Titan and being independent from all of it made him fell alive.

Now all he felt was the emptiness that occupied his mind. One of the many things that kept him going is his lover of something plus years, a former villainess but now Hero, Jinx, or as he nickname her, Lucky. She is the one who keeps him in bay, the one who brings him out of reality and forget about everything else in the world. Let's not forget his friends he made over the years, all of them helped him through the transition.

Flash musing were cut short as he ran past, the Green Martian. Last thing he needed was the green guy to read what he was thinking. He already had enough therapy thank you very much. As he ran past him, Flash headed to his designated room. Something in the back of his mind kept on gnawing him.

Once he was inside, he zipped around the room shutting off any cameras and recordings that were planted in his room. Now talk about paranoia. Now he has exactly 9 minutes and 32 seconds before they find out and come over to check on him.

Flash headed to the nightstand next to his bed, taking a short breath, he slowly (slow for him) slid open a secret drawer that appeared to be there for decoration. What was inside is his Titan communicator. He blinked several times seeing at the fact that it there was a blinking red light, indicating someone was calling him.

"Who would be trying to communicate with me…" Flash mused as he picked it up and opened it. Who he saw is a very bang up, Aqualad…. or was it now Tempest… Garth yea that.

"KF is that you" Garth said in a panic.

"Yea its me, what happened to you" Flash said, ignoring the old nickname he was given. "You look like you came out of an argument with Roy and Bee finished it"

Garth looked at him blankly before he shuddered at the memory, "Don't remind me…."

Garth shook his head to clear his mind, "Im at the Ocean Point HQ, I just caught someone downloading files. Whatever they were looking they got everything"

"….Define everything?" Flash said slowly and in a low tone.

"Everything" Garth said seriously, "Names of all Titans, locations, abilities, backgrounds and…. secret identities. She got everything, right down to Silkie and up to every name of each villain we ever went up against"

When Garth finished, Flash jaw dropped slightly as he digested what he heard, "No…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers of Yesterday

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

A/N: Characters will be OOC. There will be a couple of Oc's. Its' my style to write oc's.

.

"Everything" Dick said through a controlled stain voice, he leaned against a window, looking out into the city of Bludhaven.

"Everything was taken, Garth checked several times, and even had Cy, checked it over. They got every single thing on every Titan" Wally said as he paced around Dick's apartment. "After Cy confirmed it, Garth destroyed the location to make sure it was unusable. Last thing we need is for them to go back and see what else they can take"

"Whoever did this knew exactly where to look" Dick said narrowing his eyes as he went through every person that knew of the location.

"Do you think we have a mole" Wally asked as he stopped mid-stride. "Who exactly knew the location"

"…Perhaps," Dick said shaking his head, "But the only people who knew about that certain computer contained all of the files, is my team, you, Bumblebee and Garth"

"What about that one girl you told me about, the one who betrayed you guys" Wally asked as he began to snap his fingers trying to remember the name, "What was her name… the one who defected and join the dark side"

"Terra" Dick said curling his hands into fists, glaring at his friend at the reminder "She also knew of the location of the not so hidden computers. I knew I should have had Rach clean her mind clean"

"Woah… That's..." Wally frowned at Dick's word, "I understand the reason behind it, but… that would only make you turn into them… Remember what they told us about the Justice Lords. Don't go down like them. Plus we don't even know if it was her."

"I know…" Dick said as he turned his head to look at him, "But…she already did it once what makes you think she won't do it again."

An alarm went off in the apartment, making the two heroes turn their heads towards the location of the nose. It was coming off of Dick.

Dick reached into his pocket to take out a communicator; a worried look came to his face as he answered it, "Beast Boy what's going on"

Beast Boy looked like he had seen a ghost, his normally green skin looked to be a very pale green and his hair stick to his skin, "Nightwing… She's back; she is f-ing back."

"Beast Boy whose back," Dick asked as he watched Beast Boy look frantic, disturbed and paranoid, 'Please don't let it be her'

"Terra, Terra is back" Beast Boy said after a while, finally gaining his composure. A serious look came to his face as he informed him of the situation, "Black Canary just came in with a new member of the team, low and behold it's Terra. Get this, the moment she saw Bumblebee, her composure fell for a bit before she introduced herself. She' knows, she remembers"

"Are you sure about that, BB" Wally said as he appeared right next to Dick.

Beast Boy frowned "I am currently hiding in a broom closet. Hiding from her since she wont stop following me stating she needed to talk to me in private… if Rach catches wind of this, guess whose sleeping in the dog house"

"Is that why she bought that dog house" Wally asked

-Line break-

Bumblebee sat right across of Terra, her arms crossed, and a frown etched on her face as she watched her. She had met Terra once, when her old team visited the Titans once. During that whole visit, she knew something was up with Terra. Cy had told her what had happened to Terra, betraying them to Slade and trying to kill them. Even though she tried to make amends, Bumblebee took notice how Beast Boy took to her appearance at the Cave. If anything, Bumblebee held a very deep grudge against Terra.

Terra nervously sat there, fiddling with her long blond hair. She kept on looking everywhere, hoping to see someone specific. All she wanted was to look for her first crush. Needing to talk to him about a few things, but she got stuck sitting right across one of the Titans former leaders. "Can go look around"

"Let me show you around then" Bumblebee said but she stayed in her spot, in a short form of a challenge. "You might get lost"

"I'm sure I could look around in my own without getting lost" Terra frowned at her, she began to stand "I can take care of myself"

"Sure you can" Bumblebee said rolling her eyes at her as she also stood up, "Since you obviously can take care of yourself I'm going to go train. Try not of backstab us kay"

"What are you talking about" Terra said furiously at her, "I would never do that"

"Bee, come on you said we would train" Superboy said as he walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow seeing Bumblebee and Terra glaring at each out and appears to be growling too.

Bee broke away first to look at Superboy with a confused look before she smiled and nodded her head, "I was about to head over there right now"

"I'd hurry, La'gann is having a fit" Superboy said with a slight grin. He looked at the new girl with his usual frown, he was told by Beast Boy of their past. He of course is skeptical but he is siding with Beast Boy. The clone looked back at Bee, "He started so say something about hunting you down… you wouldn't happen to know what happen"

"Nope" Bee said with a big smile, "Why don't you head on out to the training room I'll catch up with you in a minute"

"Whatever," Superboy grunted; as he walked off towards the training room.

Bee turned back to see Terra blushing and her mouth agape, a dreamy look on her face to sum it up.

"Oh heck no" Bee frowned at her, she walked away from Terra to meet up with Superboy, "Word of advice, stay away from us."

-Line break-

"I still can't believe you married her and have a kid" Arsenal stated to his clone self.

Red Arrow chuckled at him, in his arms he held his daughter who was fast asleep, and "Sometime I even have a hard time believing"

The two Roy's headed towards the living room inside of the Cave. Most didn't even bat an eye at their appearance, though most of the girls would coo over Lian.

Arsenal looked up at his clone with a contracted look, "I need to change my name, their can't be two Roy's"

Red Arrow looked at him from his spot with a surprise look, "I was thinking the same but I in reverse"

"No, you have a life… my life" Arsenal added the last part bitterly, "I need to get out of the image plus it would be confusing for everyone else"

"True…" Red Arrow said as he laid Lian on his lap. The infant nose scrunched up a bit before she found a comfortable spot to continue her snooze.

"How did you got stuck taking care of her" Arsenal asked, pointing at his 'daughter', though he thinks of her as a niece to oppose daughter.

"Chess is spending taking her mother to look for a new apartment for her. I would have come but she said my appearance wasn't needed." Red Arrow said as he looked over his shoulder, "Weird… I thought I heard something"

Arsenal stood up from his spot and took a quick look around. He swore he saw a flash of blond in the corner of his eye, "It could be one of the others trying to pull a fast one"

"They better not, especially with her around" Red Arrow said as he traced Lian face softly.

"Plus she would kill you" Arsenal said to him, with a grin

"No… she would take away my manhood with a rusty knife"

-Line break-

"….It's too quiet" Cyborg stated as he scanned the computers for any activity in the city he currently resided in.

"How about in your location," Cyborg said through a video chat with a few Titan members.

"Quiet over here at Steel" Jinx said, "It's third night this week, and its never this quiet"

"Nothing to report in" Red Star stated back.

"Nada aqui" Mas y Menos said in the same time.

"All is well here," Bushido reported in.

"Is it just me or did every villain around the world agreed for a break on villainy" Cyborg said as he looked over a video. It was security footage that Cyborg managed to get before Garth destroyed the HQ. "Whoever took the files knew where to look, and what they were looking for"

"Was it really wise to keep such out like that" Bushido asked.

"How was we suppose to know someone could find it, it in the middle of the ocean," Cyborg said to him, "Hardly no one knew of the secret location"

"But apparently it isn't so secret anymore," Red Star said to him, "Let's not forget, whoever she was, knew how to hack into the system and not get noticed"

"We have a bigger problem than it actually appears" Raven said as a screen appeared showing her face.

"What did you found" Cyborg asked.

"Whoever did this is allied with someone that heavily reminds me of a certain imp" Raven said in her monotones voice.

"Don't tell me we have another Larry in our hands" Cyborg groaned at the memory of the Imp. Those who remembered the imp had similar thoughts as well.

"No… This one actually knows what she is doing, and is someone of greater risk" Raven said as her signal went blank.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers of Yesterday

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

A/N: Characters will be OOC. There will be a couple of Oc's. Its' my style to write oc's.

.

Batgirl headed into the Batcave a frown etched on her face. She headed towards the main computer where the leader of the Bat Clan sat as he went through several files.

"Batman" Batgirl said as she leaned against one of the consoles.

"Batgirl" Batman stated as he didn't keep his eyes off of the screen.

"You wouldn't know anything about Nightwing's girlfriend" Batgirl said bluntly.

"He has multiple girlfriends over the years" Batman said as he momentarily paused typing, he then quickly proceed back to typing, "is something off with one of them"

"You can say that" Batgirl said as she pulled out a photo of Kori Anders. "Her name is Kori Anders"

Batman looked at the photograph, he reached for it and grabbed it from Batgirl. There was something about the female in the photo that looked familiar. "What are you so worried it could be just a fling"

"You should have seen the way they interacted with each other" Batgirl grumbled as she frowned at the picture. "They knew each other for a remarkably a long time."

"It could be just a random girl he picked up when he left" Batman stated with his usual low tone. He gave her back the photo and went back to what he was doing, ending the conversation.

-Line break-

Raven accompanied Herald as they walked through different portals that lead to different dimensions. They were in search of a certain imp. Which was easier said than done. Right now they lost count after the 54 portal they went through and by now they are losing they began to wonder why they even began the search.

"this is getting pointing pointless" Herald sighed as he opened another portal, the two of them entered the portal.

"This is getting out of hand" Raven stated as she looked around the place they ended up now. Right now they are standing on a rock that seemed to float around a mass of nothing. Surrounded around the mass of nothing are other pieces of rocks that seemed to float around in the mass of different colors of nothing. "…This is different"

Herald mouth fell open as he looked around. He had seen a lot of things in his travels, but this was a first for him. At moments the mass of nothing would go light then glow darkly. As he looked up he saw… a dog floating above them, it look like the dog was calmly walking above them in thin air. Looking the other way he saw multiple things that is far from being logical.

"You mean the fact that there is a river that seems to be on fire or the fact that said fire seems to freeze the river as it goes" Raven stated as she began to take flight to look around the area. Herald shook his head and jump from rock to rock to follow her. "This reminds me of Larry…"

As they looked around the area they noticed a giant old style wooden chair that was floating around the mass. It may seem like nothing but a young looking male sat on the chair. He calmly laid on the chair, with a cigar in his hand. He looked to be around in his early twenties, messy dark sandy hair, and a light complexion. He had on a white lab coat with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, an unbuttoned dark gray shirt and a graphic T-shirt underneath it, a pair of dark slacks and leather shoes. The young man looked at them with a bored look. Cool gray eyes track Raven and Heralds every step they took. "You two took your time getting here… We've been waiting for your arrival, Haunt get our guest ready, Eclipse bring out refreshments"

An eerie laugh filled the area around them. The river of ice and fire began to move around at a faster rate and began to swirl around them. The laughter only increased as it did.

-Line break-

"… A Ball…" Dick said in a dumfounded look. "You are going to throw a Ball at the Wayne manor… are you out of your mind!"

Bruce calmly sipped on his cup of coffee as he watched his eldest adoptive son flip out at the mention of the Ball. The idea of a Ball is all Alfred and Selina idea. It was to just get everyone together… Well it was to see who Dick's friends are; actually it is to see who Dick's girlfriend is.

"It's actually a Mascaraed Ball, Master Richard" Alfred said as he poured him some more tea in his cup.

"Did Barbara tell you about Kori" Dick said suspiciously to him.

"No… You just did" Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye as he turned around to head back into the kitchen, "You could only imagine I feel about not knowing the girl that seems to capture your heart… I understand you didn't want Master Bruce to know but me…"

Alfred lifted his head upwards in a flippant manner as he marched right into the kitchen.

-line break-

"…. A Mascaraed" Most of the new Team said as they stared at Nightwing, who was looking uneasily at them.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting the Mascaraed that about what I know" Nightwing shrugged as he tried to look nonchalant about it. The few that truly knew him, knew something was off. "It's for a charity event or something. All of you are to come to the Mascaraed…"

"… This sounds highly suspicious" Beast Boy whispered to Bumblebee who nodded at his words.

"Batgirl followed him on his date with Kori," Red Arrow whispered to the two of them, "She told Bat who told Agent A, and he is emotionally blackmailing him to go on with it"

"I don't know whether to pity him or to laugh till my side hurts" Flash whispered to them as he appeared right behind them with a grin.

"... You haven't changed one bit… I pity Lucky…." Arsenal said as he gave him a light hearted glare.

"I let you know she loves living with me" Flash said to them with a bigger grin.

"Who's living with you" Artemis asked as she turned her attention to them.

"Uh… Someone" Flash said as he quickly ran off to who knows where.

"Im going to go pick out a dress for the Ball" Bumblebee said as she walked away from them.

"I need to talk to Green Arrow about something" Arsenal said as he headed off as well.

Beast Boy and Red Arrow glanced at each other than at Artemis who gave them a questioning look, "We have stuff to do"

-Line break-

Nightwing sat in the control room looking through all of the files with a glumly mood around him. As he went through the files the sound of a horn sounded throughout the entire cave, Nightwing head shot right up at the sound. "Herald"

Nightwing got up and ran out of the mission room to the place he heard where the horn came from. He wasn't the only one though. All of the heroes that were in the cave looked around in interest at the sound, their interest increased when they saw Nightwing running towards the hanger in a great hurry.

Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Red Arrow and Arsenal quickly ran up to him, following him into the hanger.

"What going on" Arsenal called out as he looked around the hanger, he brought out his bow.

"I don't know" Red Arrow said as he brought out his bow as well, "Bee, Nightwing, any idea what's going on"

"I have no clue" Bumblebee said as she shrunk herself smaller and buzzed around the room.

Nightwing ran towards the middle of the hanger, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He once again tried his communicator, "Raven, Herald could either of you hear me… Raven, Herald"

All he got was more static.

"What's going on" Ms. Martian asked as she, Superboy, Zatanna and Lagoon Boy headed towards them. They just arrived from a recent mission.

"Where is that sound coming from" Superboy grumbled as he covered his ears trying to drown out the trumpets.

"It feel… dark. Whatever it is, is a great to us" Zatanna stated as she surveyed the area.

"For Neptune Beard, can someone stop it" Lagoon Boy said aloud, as he did at that moment everything went quiet. "Finally"

Then a portal appeared right in front of them is a dark shadowy raven with four red eyes, came out of the ground, letting out a loud shrill. The raven shrank down disappearing from sight to reveal two people lying on the ground unconscious.

"Raven! Herald!"

Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Red Arrow and Arsenal ran towards their friends in panic. Nightwing stood in between them and the other three members of the Team. Especially at Zatanna, who was glaring at Raven, she had begun to say a spell when Superboy grabbed her from behind, "Don't say a single word"

To be continued….


End file.
